Various systems enable submission of trading orders that are shown to a plurality of contra parties. The orders may have different prices and quantities, and may be submitted so that a contra party does not know the identify of the trader submitting the order or request. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/310,345 (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0034591), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes a system that sends anonymous trading messages from one party to a targeted group of contra-parties.